Magic, Makeup, Manga, Matilda
by Rainspiral
Summary: okay this is a little bit a cross over but not really. It mostly borrows heavily from Harry Potter. But Matilda was making a potion, little sister Sarah tosses a manga book belonging to Becky in it. Before they know it things are a bit more animated.


Matilda was currently breaking wizarding law. Well technically in the law it stated that she could not do magic and there was no rule against making a potion, but all in all if she were caught or the potion spilled the result could be disasters.

But it was worth the risk in her mind as she had never been caught before or had an accident, why would she start now?

Backing up a bit, Matilda is a young witch in her 3 year at Hogwarts and boor of a half-blood family. Dad being a wizard and mom a witch but both parents were, more often than not, out on some form of work. In fact they just placed her at a camp witch she was now attending surrounded by muggles and only one other witch her age. To make maters worse the one other witch was her annoying younger sister who was the definition of a goodie two shoes.

Matilda was in Ravenclaw while her sister, Sarah, was in Huffelpuff.

Sarah took after their mother, perfect blond hair, clear blue sparkly eyes, but had her dad's nose and chin both of witch were pointed and sharp. Physically she was still just 11 and a first year so she was short and still had the young insistent charm that any little girl can summon. Correction, most little girls can summon, Matilda had never bothered with the skill as she never let her self get caught doing things against the rules.

Matilda took after her grandmother on her father's side, tall with strait brown hair, freckles that made a bridge across her face over her nose, a rounded face, and eyes that looked gray and watery, similar to gray clouds with light going through them. The only feature that was clearly traced to her parents was her feet, witch were the same size and shape as her fathers. She was a fantastic swimmer though thanks to this.

The potion bubbled and Matilda nodded in satisfaction. She had finally found a craft she was good at and did not involve gluing little pieces of wood in the shape of a basket. Matilda was much more comfortable with a caldron.

Matilda picked up the book, something a girl at camp had called 'manga'. A man who looked Italian with a white flag stood with a Japanese man and a German man.

Not really into the idea she placed the book back down and picked up her back pack.

Just as her sister came running over.

"MATILDA I FINALY CAUGHT YOU!" Sarah said snidely, "Oh so the might trickster has finally been caught you know we are not aloud to do magic."

"It is a potion, not magic, there are clear cut differences. A muggles with the correct knowledge can make some potions. I would say even you might be able to make an acne potion for that little one on your nose."

Sarah squealed and took out a compact before sighing in relief, "Don't do that. And way all I have to do is get a sample and you will finally be caught for something!"

Matilda did not have tome to stop her sister before she ran forward, tripped on the book witch flew forward in the air and landed in the caldron along with her sister.

Another girl from the camp circle, Becky, a simple red head from Northern Ireland and a muggle came over. She was simple, and a bit like a boy named Neville she had herd of at school only less likely to trip and fall off a cliff.

"Um Matilda can I have my book back yet?" Becky asked shyly.

"In a moment, my sister has," Matilda looked at the pot. The potion had turned clear and both book and sister were gone, "Oh of all the things to go wrong!"

Becky ran to the caldron and looked in thinking her book was inside.

"Oh, just water, from the way you looked I thought my book was in there." Becky said in relief.

"It was." Matilda said pale to the point her freckles stood out like black stars, "And that is not water. . ."

Becky yelped and as if she could reach in and reclaim her book plunged her hand in before turning into smoke witch the caldron took in.

"Damn it all." Matilda took her wand and potion book from her back pack and looked for her owl. Seeing the tawny on a perch she whistled and the bird flew to her shoulder. "Book, wand, owl. All any witch should need. But just in case." She took some Euros and several galleons. Stepping into the pot the owl hooted worriedly as they disappeared. Several minuets later the potion evaporated as was its nature.

Meanwhile the transit potion had taken Sarah, Becky, Matilda, and Kiki (the owl) into a world meeting where until a moment before Alfred F. Johns or America had been suggesting an idea on global warming.

Matilda spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt did not mean to turn up here. Becky, Sarah come on and we will leave you."

"DUDE NO WAY ALIENS!" America shouted.

"No you gitt it is clearly magic." England countered.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Are you like a wizard?"

England coughed into his hand, "Alchemist more so but yes."

"muggle Sarah clearly now come on." Matilda said.

Becky mean while was shell shocked.

"Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming." Becky was saying over and over.

Matilda dragged the two girls out side the room before giving Kiki an owl treat.

Becky gaining some mental ground turned to Matilda, "How are we in my Manga book? And how did we become animated?"

Both girls looked closely at each other before realizing that was in fact the case. Even Kiki was now a chibi owl and Sarah was now dramatically shorter and had much larger blue eyes, and a very pick and cute outfit on of the pink dress with bows kind. Matilda had become even taller and leaner and her hair much longer and most of her freckles had disappeared. Becky had gotten shorter and was now in more of a stereotypical Irish outfit with a lot of green and her hair even longer and redder with very green eyes.

"The potion I had made to practice my craft was a tricky one that is designed to allow people or things to enter fictional works, travel time potentially, and transport people across the world. It is mostly not used do to more practical means of achieving all but entry in to fiction. It also evaporates in minuets so a new means is needed to return. And if Professor Snap had taught Sarah anything, it should have been to not approach a potion if you do not know what it is."

"Sorry for not being little Miss Potion lover." Sarah said her tone making her seam a bit less cute but the chibi flower back drop helping a bit.

Becky was still lost, "Okay please state what you are talking about as I am lost. I do not know what you mean."

"Just go with it is magic. I could explain more but soon enough your memory will need to be wiped of this by law any way." Matilda said.

The nations who had opened the door and been listening to them all looked confused.

Matilda glared at them, "Staring and listening to others conversations is rude you know."

*insert Hetali opener.*

Rainspiral: And my sort of a crossover story starts!

Matilda: If we come from the world of Harry Potter does that not make this a cross over?

Rainspiral: Well, not unless I decide to do a sequel idea. For now though I just wanted oc that could do magic with a type that most people could be familiar with.

Matilda: and you did not type in accents because?

Rainspiral: no one will speak in an accent because I do not know how.

Matilda: It is good you don't Hetalia or Harry Potter then.

Rainspiral: Indeed.


End file.
